1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a frame structure of a floating-type image forming apparatus wherein a sheet cassette is inserted into the apparatus from ahead of the apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, a general conventional image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, printer and the like was so designed that a sheet cassette was inserted into the apparatus from the side thereof along a sheet feeding direction. To this end, the image forming apparatus was provided with a cassette inserting opening at the side of a frame body of the apparatus.
Recently, in order to improve the operability of the apparatus, a floating-type image forming apparatus wherein a sheet cassette is inserted into the apparatus from ahead of the frame body thereof has been proposed.
In such a floating-type image forming apparatus, the sheet cassette was mounted on or dismounted from the apparatus sideways. That is to say, the sheet cassette was shifted (inserted or removed) in a direction perpendicular to the sheet feeding direction. Accordingly, a longitudinal dimension of the cassette inserting opening was obliged to be increased; thus, when the cassette inserting opening was obtained by forming an elongated slot in the frame body as in the conventional case, there arose a problem that the apparatus became large-sized and/or the mechanical strength of the frame body of the apparatus was decreased.